Guardian of the Noble
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey there folks, Tekky here, I came to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter or Attack on Titan but I do adore both the movies, Book, manga and Anime. Extremely OP!Harry, MoD!Harry, Slightly Insane!Harry, Overprotective!Harry.
1. Chapter 1: the Orb of Dimensions

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Attack on Titan.**

* * *

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-The Chamber of Secrets-2852)

Everyone else was gone, the planet had erupted into another world war in 2748 which ravaged the planet leaving it lifeless, only one creature still remained on this desolate world, the immortal, unkillable, Master of Death, he was once known by another name, Hadrian James Potter-Black.

Hadrian looked along the chamber he had called his home for the last 700 years and sighed "It's time" he walked over to the ritual circle, it was designed to turn him into an orb that would travel dimensions until it found the one he needed to be in most, he whispered "Send me to the one I am needed in, to the person who needs me the most, to a person I can love, even if it is only platonically" he then kneeled, all of his possessions placed in a shrunken truck in his pocket and began to chant.

" _Send amin away, e' i' form en' an orb, utua i' yamen' amin naa ante most, send amin a' i' er ya anta amin protection, sina naa amin plea"._ His body was transformed into a green orb, it then formed a blue portal and flew into it. The orb flew for centuries scouring each dimension until it found the one it needed, it scanned the basics of the dimension and transferred the information into its host's consciousness, it then retained a unique ability form this dimension and transferred it to its hosts before falling into the earth, waiting to be found by the one who would need its host.

It sat there for almost 50 years before finally its host appeared. Historia Reiss was digging to plant new seeds, when she felt her spade it something hard, she looked at it and noticed its unusual emerald colour, she quickly dug it out and gasped, in her hand was an emerald green orb, not unlike those used by soothsayers in her story books. She looked over it carefully and noticed the unusual design of a triangle with a circle inside of it with a line through the centre, she then gasped as it shrunk to pendent size and a chain formed out of it, she quickly placed it around her neck hiding the chain and got back to work.

The pendent orb flashed happily as it had finally found the host necessary, it did a quick mind read as to catch up before transferring the information to its host and waking him up.

(Harry's mindscape)

Harry yawned as he woke, he looked around and realised that this was his mindscape "So, I'm still here" he looked at the date "And it has been fifty years, I wonder why I was woken" he walked to his library and noticed a few more tomes were there, he quickly absorbed the new information "Historia, hum, let's go see" he then created an image of himself that could do all the things he could do but could only be seen by Historia.

(Real World)

Historia sighed as she worked wonder why her family hated her when she heard an unfamiliar voice from behind her "oh wow, you are young" she turned quickly to see a young man with mid-length black hair, wired glasses, a wiry but toned figure and emerald green eyes looking at her, he looked to be about 18 years old and was smiling at her with an emotion she generally didn't experience all that much, kindness.

She tilted her head as she watched him, he smirked and did the same, she blinked at him and he blinked at her. She smiled slightly and stuck her tongue out at him for a moment before pulling it back into her mouth, he did the same and then grinned "Having fun little one?" she blinked and nodded hesitantly, Harry smiled sadly and rubbed her cheek with his hand, she flinched before noticing that he wasn't hurting her, she rubbed back against the hand.

Harry frowned at the reaction remembering his own childhood, he leaned down and kissed her on the head, she looked up startled at the action, he grinned "I'll always protect you little one" she grinned back hesitantly "How do I find you?" Harry moved his hand and brought up the pendent orb "Hold this tightly and wish for me" she nodded "I'm Historia Reiss" "King Hadrian James Potter-Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Emerys, Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Windsor, Duke of North Hampshire, and adopted son of Queen Elizabeth of England, at your service".

Historia gasped and bowed "My Prince" he shook his head and lifted hers "You have no need to bow to me young one, I have seen your life and I will no longer allow this atrocity to continue, so I shall be your guardian angel, as only you can see and touch me, but I can touch everything in this world" tear prickled in her eyes "How? Why?" Harry smiled at her "Because you my dear, no matter your birth are a princess, or at least a noble, you should not be treated this way".

Historia looked at the pendent "So what is this?" Harry grinned "That is me, a psychical form of my existence, you see I am not from this dimension, I arrived her fifty years ago in the form of that orb, before that I was a wizard in my original dimension, and I was the last being alive on my planet, you see, the humans on my planet were fighting each other in a massive world war, they fired weapons that destroyed the lands, making them uninhabitable and slowly but surely, they all died out".

Historia blinked "But you didn't" Harry shook his head "No, when I hit 18 years old something happened to me, something that made me more than human, I couldn't age and I couldn't die, that was…" Harry concentrated really hard trying to remember how old he was "I think, around 850 years ago" Historia blinked "That's a really long time" Harry nodded "Now, the best way for me to protect you is to take you in as a ward, this gives me permission to destroy the lives of anyone who hurts you".

Historia's eyes widened "How and why would you do that?" Harry smiled at her "The why is simple, you need someone in your life who will protect you and the how, simple, like this, I King Hadrian James Potter-Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Emerys, Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Windsor, Duke of North Hampshire, and adopted son of Queen Elizabeth of England do take one Historia Reiss as a ward of Houses Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Emerys and Windsor until she is of age, so mote be it" Historia whispered with tears in her eyes "So mote be it" a flash of golden light circled them before disapating.

Harry grinned at her look of awe and ruffled her hair "Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything Tori, I've got you" she giggled and from that point on for the next five years, anyone who bullied or berated Historia, had their lives completely destroyed and were generally left on the streets or placed in prison for some crime. During these five years, Historia finally bucked up the courage to tell Hadrian that she was going to join the military, he nodded and told her that he'd be with her every step of the way.

It wasn't long after that Historia, who had already run away from home and hid under the name Krista Lenz bumped into her first flesh and blood friend, the girl seemed a year or two older than her and was blunt and Cynical, not unlike Hadrian when he ranted about most of humanity, they quickly formed a friendship and joined the cadet core together, with Hadrian watching over them, that was 3 years ago.

* * *

 **AN: Translation:**

 **Send amin away, e' i' form en' an orb, utua i' yamen' amin naa ante most, send amin a' i' er ya anta amin protection, sina naa amin plea**

 **Translated-Send me away, in the form of an orb, find the place I am needed most, send me to the one who needs my protection, this is my plea.**


	2. Chapter 2: Attack on Trost

**AN: Hey Guys and Gals, Tekky here, just coming to remind you all that I don't own Harry Potter or Attack on Titan, though I absolutely love them both, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Trost District-Headquarters-Eight years after Krista and Harry met)

Krista looked up as the alarms went off and ran outside, she quickly used the ODM gear to scale the buildings, she gasped as she saw Titans moving around the district, Ymir was right behind her "Shit, what the fuck do we do?" Krista's eyes narrowed "we fight, come with me" she jumped off the building and used her ODM gear to land in an alleyway, Ymir followed behind her "What is this about?".

Krista pulled the pendent out from under her shirt and held it tightly "Please let this work" 'Harry, I need you' Ymir was about to ask about the Pendent when a flash of light beside them caught her eye, she turned and pulled out her blades only to see an 18 year old guy, with black hair and emerald green eyes, if she hadn't thought about Eren's story, she would have assumed that this was his brother.

Harry turned to Ymir and raised an eyebrow before turning to Krista "What is it you need little one?" Krista looked at him and her eyes lit up "Titans have broken through into the Trost District, can you help save as many people as possible and slay a few whilst you are at it?" Harry closed his eyes for a second before opening them with a smirk, they were glowing with power "Anything for you Krista dear" and with that he vanished into smoke.

Ymir turned to Krista after they landed on a roof "Who was he? What was he?" Krista grinned sheepishly "His name is Hadrian and I guess you could call him my Guardian Angel". Ymir frowned "your Guardian Angel? How long have you known him?" "About 8 years, I found this" she showed Ymir the Pendent "in my garden, buried and it called him to me, apparently to him, I was destined to find it and only I can use it" "What is it?" "It is a Psychically form of Hadrian, if used at the right time by the right person saying the right words, he shall return to human form" "What are the words?" "We don't know, Hadrian is sure that I am the person and that it will be instinctual".

Ymir blinked "Well that is different, so how have I never noticed him before? I'm generally very good with my surroundings" "He has a way to make it so only I can see him, now I guess you have been added to the list of those that can see him as well" "And what can he do?" Krista looked at an approaching Titan "You'll see in a second" Ymir looked at the Titan in worry before it was split directly in half before being diced to bits before it began to dissolve "Holy shit".

(With Harry-30 minutes later)

Harry noticed a girl about to be slaughtered when he noticed the other Titan attack the first Titan, he did a scan and realised that this was Eren Yeager, Krista's friend, he then noticed something wrong with his genetics which would kill him within 8-10 years, he quickly fixed the problem, not knowing the effect it would have later on. He quickly swooped by and landed next to the girl, who he then realised was Mikasa Ackerman, another of Krista's friends, she looked up at him in confusion.

He grinned at her and then looked at the Titan then back down at her "Well we'd better get you somewhere safe" he then placed his hand on her shoulder and teleported them to a rooftop nearby, Armin Arlet and Connie Springer landed next to them "How did you do that?" Hadrian looked at them "Another time, what I want to know is what our friend is up to" they turned to see the Titan walk over to another and get into a boxing position, they gasped as he punched the Titan's head clean off and stamped on its nape.

Connie gaped "What the hell?" Armin looked towards the corpses of the two Titans this one had killed before looking at the Titan infested headquarters, Connie and Mikasa followed his gaze "Well, looks like we aren't getting back to headquarters easily" "Not only that but Mikasa is out of gas" Connie turned to them "Are you Serious?" Harry finally spoke "No, that was my Godfather" they turned to him before turning away again.

Armin refilled Mikasa's tanks with the gas he had "Armin, what are you doing?" "It's not much, but the cadets need you Mikasa, they're lives are depending on you" Mikasa had a look of shock as Armin finished "There you go I have also restocked your blades, just leave me this one" he held up a shard of one of the broken ones "I'd prefer this be my end than being eaten" Harry knocked it out of his hand as Mikasa grabbed the other one, she looked him in the eyes "Armin, I am not leaving you behind".

Armin nodded and stood, Connie turned towards Headquarters "Now, we use as little gas as possible getting there, then at the last stroke you use all that we have to get into the building without being eaten" Mikasa nodded by Armin looked at the Titan as he was being pulled by the other two, he then turned to Harry who nodded. Armin slipped his hand from their grip and they turned back "What the hell man?" "Armin what are you doing?" Armin sighed "Connie, your plan was good by your forgot a major detail" "And what was that?" "The extra people cause more gas to be consumed, we can't avoid the Titans without losing our chance to get to headquarters" Mikasa and Connie looked at him in horror.

"Then what do we do?" Armin looked back at the Titan "I think I have an idea, it's a risk but if it works, we can clear headquarters of Titans and any along the way" Harry nodded "It's a good plan Armin, the evidence supports its success" Armin nodded at him in thanks "I think we should use this abnormal against the others, lure it to headquarters and have it kill the ones there" "Are you insane, it's a Titan" "Yes and it hates its own kind, it ignores us" Harry walked forwards "I concur, before saving Mikasa I was watching this one as it pummelled through at least 6 Titans on its way here".

They looked at him in shock before Mikasa spoke "So Armin, how do you expect us to lure him there?" "Simple, he seems to be running off of instincts, so we are classified as no threat to him, but the Titans are, he'll likely go hunt them, so along the way, we cut some down to quicken his pace". Mikasa nodded before Connie spoke us "And how do you expect us to do this on so little gas?" Harry smirked "And that's where I come in" they saw him walk towards them and tensed "Now, now, I'm just gonna help" he placed his hands onto Armin's gas tanks and for a moment there was silence before a rather familiar hissing sound was heard from within them.

They looked at him in shock, but he spoke before they could "Best not to interrupt me when I'm channelling gas yeah" their eyes widened, and they nodded, he then took his hands off of Armin's gas tanks and placed them on Mikasa's gas tanks, the same hissing sound filled her ears. He did the same with Connie's gas tanks before stepping back "I'll meet you three at headquarters, remember to bring the big lug, will ya?" and with that he vanished into smoke.


End file.
